The Right Way
by Brunosaurs4
Summary: When telling your family you want to get married, there's a right way and a wrong way. Takumi and Corrin have clearly chosen the wrong way. Takukamu crackfic.


This isn't a very serious fic, so I'm sorry about any inconsistencies in the timeline or whatever.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Right Way**

 _One fine night in the Hoshidan side of camp…_

"YOU WHAT?!"

The cry seemed to resound in the large tent as Ryoma stared at his brother aghast. Beside him, Hinoka had covered her mouth, her eyes wide, Sakura merely looked confused, and Azura was silent as always.

Across the table, Takumi stared at them all, red-faced and defiant.

"W-What do you mean?!" Ryoma demanded, banging a fist on the table. "How could you do something like this?" Hinoka nodded in mute agreement.

"It's happening, and its final," Takumi said scowling. "I'm sorry Ryoma, but you should accept it."

"But-but I don't understand," Sakura chimed in, "Corrin is our sister. How could you marry her?"

"Exactly!" Hinoka said in a horrified tone, "How could you?!"

"Damn it, Corrin is _not_ our sister!" Takumi burst out. "Mother says so in her letter! Look!" He waved the scrap of parchment under his family's noses. "It says that Corrin was already born when mother arrived in Hoshido! And all of us were already born as well! So we _can't_ be related!"

"What? No, that's not true!" Hinoka said disbelievingly.

"… no, that's true enough," Ryoma said with a heavy sigh. He tapped the low tabletop and gave his brother a glare. "Mother brought Corrin to Hoshido as a child. We are as related to her as the Nohrians."

"WHAT?!" Ryoma flinched as both his sisters turned on him, "You knew about this?" Hinoka demanded.

"You knew all along that Corrin wasn't our sister?" Sakura asked plaintively. "But all this time I thought-"

"All this time _we_ thought-"

"Look, blood or not, father accepted her as his child and so do I!" Ryoma exclaimed, "What point is there in arguing semantics?"

Hinoka frowned. "What do you mean 'semantics'? The-"

"The _point_ is," Takumi interrupted, banging on the table and making them all jump, "is that we are getting married. _As soon as possible_."

"See, right there, _that_ is the point!"

"But I thought you didn't _like_ Corrin," Ryoma said angrily. "I thought you hated her! How could you go from hating her to-to-to-"

"Marrying her?!" Hinoka finished.

"Exactly!"

Takumi reddened even further. "Well, I just did, okay?" he muttered, slouching. "And now there's nothing to be done."

"So, Corrin isn't our sister?" Sakura said, tearfully.

"No!" Takumi snapped, rubbing his temples. "I mean, yes, _she is not our sister_! Why are you all being so dense?!"

"Because unlike certain people, we've been sitting here for the past ten years thinking that Corrin is our long lost sister!" Hinoka said, glaring at Ryoma, "that is what everyone thinks. _Everyone_. So I'm sorry if the transition from 'sister' to 'sister-in-law' isn't going so smoothly!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Fall out of love with her?!"

"Stop saying you're in love with her!" Ryoma sputtered. "She is-"

"She. Is. My. Lover." Takumi enunciated angrily, getting to his feet. "I'm leaving," he said, "you all can… clear your heads, and then we can talk."

There was silence. Ryoma buried his face in his hands. "I don't believe this," he groaned.

"I know," Hinoka said hollowly.

"Azura did you know about this?" Ryoma demanded of his sister, who so far hadn't said anything.

"Um, of course not," she said quickly, "why would I know?"

"Because- because you and Corrin seem close," Hinoka said, looking slightly surprised. "Although I suppose its not surprising, they've seemed to have hidden it surprisingly well."

"We-ll," Azura said, wilting slightly, "I… sort of guessed… there were hints, and-"

"WHAT?" yelled Ryoma sitting up again.

"Azura!" Hinoka wailed.

"I'm sorry!" Azura said defensively. "I can't tell Corrin what to do, and Takumi doesn't listen to me!"

"Yes its not Azura's fault," Sakura said, twisting the hem of her skirt nervously, "and its not Corrin's fault, or-or Takumi's fault-?"

"Its Xander's fault," Ryoma said decisively.

"How- _how_ is it Xander's fault?" Hinoka asked him exasperatedly.

"I don't know," Ryoma said, shaking his head. "But it is."

"Listen, everyone," said Azura calmingly, "instead of arguing over this, maybe we should accept their union, and-"

"This isn't about Xander. This is about us! We should have done better."

"I know that! I know we should have; I just- how could this have happened?! Those Nohrians must have done _something_!"

"-and again no one listens to me," Azura grumbled, leaning back in a huff.

"Its okay, Azura," Sakura whispered, scooting over to her. "I-I think I accept them… I, th-they'll just be married, that's…okay, I think."

"That's good Sakura," Azura said with a sigh, watching her older siblings bicker, "because I think Takumi and Corrin are going to have a very hard time."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Meanwhile, on the Nohrian side…_

"So let me get this straight," Camilla said smoothly, "that little Hoshidan _boy_ dared to defile-"

"No no no no," Corrin said, shaking her head for what felt like the tenth time, "he didn't _defile_ anything. He- we _love_ each other. It was mutual!"

There was a _clink_. Everyone looked over at Xander, who was sitting with the shards of a crystal glass in his hand. He looked at them and coughed.

"Xander!" Elise cried out.

"I'm fine," he said in a strained voice, "I'm okay."

"Xander, you broke a glass with your bare hand," Leo pointed out.

"I'm not upset," Xander said, "I just- I'm trying to understand, _how_ exactly this will work. Isn't he your blood brother?"

"No," said Corrin, happily, "you see, I'm not King Sumeragi's child; my father is someone else, I dunno who, but _not_ King Sumeragi."

"My dear, you have no proof of that," Camilla said, "Takumi could just be playing you merely to get you into bed with him."

"Wha-NO!" Corrin exclaimed, "he- he has a letter from my late mother, and- Takumi isn't like that! We haven't even-!"

"I think she's right Camilla," Leo interrupted, "not that I want to think about Takumi or Corrin in any… _intimate_ situations, but I don't think he could do something like that. Have you ever met him?"

"That is true," Camilla sniffed, "that boy is too immature and inexperienced for you."

"What?" Corrin said outraged, "a minute ago you were accusing him of seducing me and now you think he's too inexperienced?!"

"In any case he's not good enough for you." Camilla said, shaking her head.

"He's great for me! I could do a lot worse!"

"Yes, but you could also do… differently," Xander pointed out.

"Oh come _on_ Xander, _you're_ not against the Hoshidans, are you?" Corrin pleaded.

"I don't _mind_ Hoshidans," Xander said slowly, "I don't dislike them. I just… why do you have to _marry_ one? Why this one? Why you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Corrin asked, looking upset.

"Nothing! You're absolutely perfect," Camilla said reassuringly, "its not your perfectness we're arguing about, it's _his_ -"

"Everyone thinks you're his sister," Xander said, "It's just going to be so difficult to explain! You're a princess, have you considered exactly what we're going to tell the entire kingdom?"

"…love conquers all?" Corrin hazarded.

Xander glared at her. "I do _not_ believe this!" He exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. "It- Ryoma spent _so much time_ going on and on about how you were his blood family, and now you're telling me he is not related to you _at all_?"

"Yes, but Xander, I don't see how this is our fault," Leo said, "We tell everyone _their_ prince is marrying his sister. _We_ didn't do anything wrong."

"Guys, I think the thing you're missing out on, is that _we're not actually related_ ," Corrin said enunciating each word carefully, "so- nothing wrong is being done here."

"Yes but it is the _principle of the thing_ ," Xander said. "They had no claim to you, and they fought with us for nothing!"

"Exactly," Camilla said, "the entire war started because they took you away."

"No!" Corrin said, "the entire war started- well, I will admit I don't exactly remember when- but it started _way_ before me!"

"But… I don't get it," Elise piped up in a confused voice, "hasn't Lord Valmer been having an affair with his half-sister for the past year? And the Duke of Edwi-"

"Oh my goodness, _we are not related_!" Corrin exclaimed, grabbing her hair, "you guys, I-"

"What?" said Xander, frowning at Elise.

"Well, I vote that we act shocked," said Leo, "utterly horrified. Have the moral high ground for once."

"And Takumi will taste my axe for touching my precious Corrin," Camilla added.

"Nooooooo," Corrin groaned, "Xander, can't you control them?"

"Elise, incest isn't good, you have to understand that," Xander was busy with his youngest sister, "and-how do you know all this anyway?! I swear those nobles at court are getting worse, father-"

Corrin sighed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Later that night…_

Corrin stuck her head out of her tent, looking this way and that. It was dark, and the camp was quiet. She knew that Jakob would have gone to bed by now, and even though his tent was right next to hers, she knew how to be quiet enough to give him the slip. She smiled as she slipped out of her tent, a hood over her head to hide her white hair, and cautiously slipped past the rows of tents towards the edge of the woods to the spot she and Takumi had picked out earlier.

The thought of 'earlier' made her cringe. The evening meal had been awkward. Everyone had steadfastly avoided each other's eyes and made stilted conversation, while Takumi and Corrin had eyed each other across the mess tent increasingly desperately, feeling a little embarrassed to talk to each other. Both of them didn't know how the other family had taken it, but it was clear that things were not alright. As soon as the meal was over Takumi had bolted, whispering to her to meet him later.

He was already waiting for her, leaning against a tree trunk. Corrin softly made her way till she was within arms' reach, at which point she threw herself at him.

"Hey," Takumi said, blushing and smiling.

"Hi!" Corrin whispered breathlessly, kissing him, "how are you? How did it go today?"

"Well, you saw the atmosphere in the tent," Takumi said with a hollow laugh, "Ryoma and Hinoka nearly took off my head. You?"

"Well… Xander and Camilla didn't want _my_ head, they wanted your head too," Corrin said, with an awkward laugh, "so I guess they agree on that point, huh?"

Takumi gave her a flat look.

"… okay, so maybe that wasn't so funny," she said quickly, "but think of it this way; we told them. We told them! And now it's out in the open! Everyone knows!"

"Hm, that's true," Takumi said, nodding, "even though Hinoka and Sakura had a really hard time accepting the fact that you're not related to us."

"Oh yeah, so did Xander," Corrin said, "you should have seen his face, he broke a glass. Him and Leo were all, 'I can't believe they did this, they deceived us!' and stuff."

"Well, we didn't deceive them," Takumi said indignantly, "I didn't know either! None of us did, except Ryoma."

"Wait, Ryoma _knew_?"

"Apparently. But he's accepted you as his sister heart and soul, so much that I think he actually came to believe it."

"I see." Corrin looked down, crestfallen. "I've hurt them, haven't I?"

"No, no you haven't," Takumi assured her, rubbing her shoulders, "look, let's face it, our situation was- is messed up. But no one can blame you for falling in love, right? It's not like we've done anything wrong!" he kissed her again and continued: "Trust me, they'll come around, everyone just needs time to process this. And how exactly are they going to stop us anyway?"

There was a rustle, and something large fell on Takumi's head with a muffled yelp.

"Aaah!" Corrin screamed.

"Yay! Laslow you did great!" Came Peri's voice from the tree.

"Aaaargh! Get off me!" Corrin looked up, then down to see Takumi trying to disentangle himself from what appeared to be Laslow in a rather large cloak. "This is unbel-"

Someone grabbed Corrin from behind. "Stay away from Princess Corrin, you fiends!" came Saizo's voice as he and Kagero rushed out of the shadows.

"Lady Corrin!" This time it was Kaze's voice, as another pair of hands grabbed her from the sides. "Let her go!"

"Weeeeeee!" Peri jumped out in front of Kagero, who grunted and jumped back.

"Kaze, protect her, I'll take him on!" Saizo said, shoving Corrin away and pointing at Laslow.

"What?" said Laslow.

"What?" said Corrin.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Takumi roared.

Everyone stopped.

Takumi finally managed to separate himself from Laslow and stood up. "What is going on?" he said, glaring at all of them.

"We were told to follow Lady Corrin," Peri said cheerfully, "so that the Hoshidan prince couldn't hurt her!"

"I knew it," Saizo growled. "Prince Ryoma saw you two following them, and sent us to investigate."

"And I saw you heading into the woods alone Lady Corrin, and was worried," Kaze admitted.

"Ugh!" Corrin groaned. "No… no no no no. This isn't happening!"

"That's it, all of you go back," Takumi said firmly. "I mean it, go now!"

"Why?" asked Peri. "We were asked to follow Lady Corrin."

"You know what? Stay," said Corrin suddenly. "Keep following me around, because you know why? I'm going to see Xander. And the others. We're going to have a _talk_."

"Good idea," Takumi said, nodding. "Let's go."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Twenty minutes later…_

"Okay, we all know what's going on," Corrin said, stalking to and fro in the large tent they used for war meetings. Eight sleepy and confused royals looked up at her.

"Corrin," said Xander, rubbing his forehead, "do we have to do this right now?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "This is important! What happened in the forest right now was such an embarrassment! And I think Takumi got a concussion."

"Yeah, Prince Xander, with all due respect, your retainer weighs a ton," Takumi muttered, rubbing his head.

"I apologize for that," Xander answered, "I didn't intend for him to fall on you."

"You shouldn't have intended anything!" Corrin pointed out, slamming her hands on the table, "listen, when Takumi and I got together, we were happy. We wanted you all to be happy! What we didn't want was for you guys to start fighting again! But now, look at you guys! You're being all suspicious of each other, sending spies- this isn't what I wanted!"

"Yeah," Takumi said, "All the hard work gone into building relations between our two countries has gone down the drain, because you guys can't accept the fact that two grown ups love each other. And that is just sad."

"Exactly." Corrin leaned forward, making eye contact with each royal in turn, "I know this is hard for you guys to accept," she said softly, "and I know this isn't the most ideal of situations; but can you at least try to accept it? Please? For our sakes?"

"If you guys can handle it, then I'm sure the rest of the kingdoms will follow," Takumi said. "Come on, think about it. It's not _that_ big a deal."

"Please?" Corrin said, clasping her hands to her chest, "can't you guys?"

There was a pause.

"Well," said Xander thoughtfully, "I suppose I can overlook the deception and accept it."

"What?!" Ryoma demanded, "What deception! There has been no deception of any sort, I assure you!"

"I will overlook Takumi's… general inadequacies for you, my dear," Camilla remarked.

"How dare you?! My brother is not 'inadequate'!" Hinoka retorted.

"Yes there was! You specifically said that Corrin was your blood sister! That was a lie, wasn't it?!"

"He wants to fight me for it?"

"CORRIN IS MY SISTER IN SOUL!"

"Guys please…" said Azura.

" _I'll_ fight you for him!"

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE DECEPTION TO ME!"

"YOUR FATHER KILLED MY FATHER!"

"Hmph, bring it."

"DIE, YOU BASTARD!"

"No! Everyone!" Sakura cried out as four weapons were simultaneously drawn.

"Don't worry Sakura! It's okay!" Elise said, reaching over the vast expanse of the table that divided them, and accidently kicked Takumi in the shin.

"OW! HEY!" He yelped, jumping backwards.

"Lady Elise? May I en-?" asked Arthur, walking inside the tent just as Takumi jumped backwards and bumped into him. Arthur stumbled and tripped into a brazier, which toppled over, setting the tent on fire.

Negotiations were abandoned as everyone stampeded outside.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Leo as the ten sooty nobles watched the tent blaze away.

"Now that everything is on fire, will you _all please stop fighting_?" asked Azura calmly and with great sarcasm.

Ryoma and Xander glared at each other, both covered in first degree burns.

"Wha- what… all I wanted to do… was to get married…" said Corrin, staring at the fire burning merrily.

"Sorry about that, Corrin," Sakura said, slipping her hand into Corrin's.

"I think I would have just taken not getting injured tonight," Takumi muttered, sitting on a tree stump and rubbing his leg.

"I'm sorry about that!" Elise told him from ministering to an unconscious Arthur. "Did I hit you too hard?"

"What do you think, your boots are _made of metal_!"

"I'll never get married!" Corrin wailed, burying her face in her hands. "The kingdoms will go to war and it's all my fault!"

"Oh come on Corrin, don't be so melodramatic," Leo said, patting his sister on the head. "They'll come around, don't worry. There's nothing wrong with what you want; it's just how you went about it that was the problem."

Takumi gave him a sour look. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

"Well, you tried to do the right thing by being good and telling everyone exactly what you were up to," Leo said, waving a hand towards the other siblings, "when tensions are high like this, you should have just done what we did."

"What did you do?" Corrin asked.

"And who's we?" Takumi asked.

Leo smiled as Azura came to stand next to him, and said quietly: "We eloped."

* * *

(Its so hard to write ten people at the same time 0_0)

Anyways =D


End file.
